


A Conversation

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations with the Author, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: So back in January 2008, while I was between chapters on a fic I was writing, I got this picture in my head of myself having an amusing little conversation with Harry and Draco. I had to write it because it amused me so much. This is that conversation.





	A Conversation

_Scene fades onto a comfortable sitting room, where we find our hero and his boy toy sitting together on the couch._

**Draco:** Potter, what's going on?  
**Harry:** I think she's being lazy, but I'm not holding it against her.  
**Draco:** What the hell is she doing then?  
**Harry:** Sleeping, I imagine. She **is** on holiday, you know.  
**Draco:** Do I look like I care? I want us shagging in the next chapter or so help me...  
**Lady B:** What's with all the damn shouting?  
**Draco (** _angry_ **):** Why haven't you been writing?  
**Lady B:** If you'd bothered to ask, I would have told you I have been writing. It's just slow going at the moment.  
**Draco:** Well what the hell is the problem?  
**Lady B:** Two words: The Crabbes.  
**Harry:** Huh?  
**Lady B:** They won't shut up. I mean I have poor, sick, broken-ribbed Harry climbing a fucking ledge because they keep getting closer to his hiding spot and they keep switching topics every two seconds. Those two have the brain capacity of a flea, and I'm being generous with that description.  
**Harry (** _laughing_ **):** Gives a whole new meaning to "flea-brained".  
**Draco (** _snorting_ **):** Indeed.  
**Lady B:** Did you just snort?  
**Draco:** Don't be ridiculous, woman. Malfoys do not snort.  
**Harry:** You snorted.  
**Draco:** I bloody well did not!  
**Lady B:** Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy.

_Author walks away as Draco and Harry argue over the characteristics of snorting vs "delicate laughter through one's nose"._


End file.
